


Sweet graduation

by Chibi_devil1



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is Whipped, Bokuto is whipped, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Getting Together, Graduation, M/M, Tying ties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_devil1/pseuds/Chibi_devil1
Summary: Bokuto is graduating from high school and Akaashi needs to tie his tie one last time.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Sweet graduation

I struggle to tie the tie around my neck and growl at myself. The locker room door opens to reveal Akaashi in a fitted white button down with a buttoned black blazer and black slacks. A dark green tie rests against his chest and a silver belt buckle catches the fluorescent lights as he takes a step towards me. 

“What’s taking you so long? Everyone is wondering where you are.” He asks calmly. “Ah, sorry, I’ll be right out.” I huff and his gaze drifts down to my tie. “Bokuto-san? Do you still not know how to tie a tie?” He raises an eyebrow in slight amusement and I pout, looking away. “No…” Akaashi gives me one of his rare soft smiles. “Your dad didn’t teach you? I’ve been doing this for two years now Bokuto-san. I thought I told you to ask him?” He asks gently as he crosses the room. “My dad is never home ‘Kaashi.” His eyes widen slightly, but go back to their normal gaze after a second. 

He steps closer so that he’s standing right in front of me and gently grabs my tie. I can feel my face heat up at the proximity. I can smell his vanilla shampoo and his ocean scented cologne. Not so strong that it’s overwhelming, but a sweet undertone that you can only smell if you get close enough. 

It’s something I’ve always liked about Akaashi. He’s subtle, but you always enjoy his presence when he’s there and then miss him when he’s gone. He’s not overbearing, but he’s there enough that you start to rely on him without even knowing. 

Akaashi has always taken care of me. He makes me bentos for lunch, practices with me for hours, ties my school uniform tie, ices my injuries, brings me out of my slumps, makes me tea when I mention I’m not feeling well, and more. 

It’s all the little things he does that make him amazing, and you don’t even realize how good you have it until he’s gone. 

“I’ll do it then, we have to go soon Bokuto-san.” He tells me and wraps the tie around my neck. He crosses the fabric and wraps it around itself, bringing it through the hole he made and accidentally brushes against the hot skin of my neck with his soft hands. 

His movements were swift and fast, but soon he stopped moving and rested one hand on the knot of the tie, and the other at the bottom. He looks into my eyes since he’s only an inch or two shorter than me. 

“You should learn to do it yourself Bokuto-san.” He flashes a soft smile that makes me melt inside. “I won’t always be here to do it for you.” At the reminder of my impending graduation in a few hours, my stomach sinks and my body goes cold. 

Akaashi slowly tightens the tie until it’s rested against my collar and gives me a reassuring look. He could tell. He’s always been able to tell when my mood changes. 

I tuck in my shirt and put a black belt through the loops in my pants. 

“Thanks ‘Kaashi.” I smile at him. “For everything.” Another wide smile, a smile so big my eyes close, but when I open them, he’s right there. Blue-green eyes pouring into mine, filling my whole vision. 

“Thank you as well, Kou. You made me happy.” And then soft lips are pressing against mine and my eyes widen as my hands instinctively fly up to grab onto his waist. As soon as I realize this wasn’t a mistake, I close my eyes as well and enjoy the warm presence of Akaashi’s body pressed to mine. His hands are lightly threaded through my hair and my arms are wrapped around his waist, but soon, Akaashi is moving away. 

When I open my eyes, blue-green is the only color I can see. “I love you Koutarou.” 

My body fills with warmth and butterflies flutter in my stomach as I swallow the thickness in my throat to answer him. “I-I love you too Keiji.” Akaashi smiles once again and pecks me on the lips. “I’ll visit when I can. Promise.” And then he’s pulling away and leaving the locker room. 

I stare down at my hands, the ones that were just resting on Akaashi’s body, and smile. Brilliant and bright. 

Akaashi loves me back.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this short fic. It’s my first time posting on ao3 so I hope I did good enough lol. Thank for reading!


End file.
